Hurt
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: What happens when Burt sees Kurt come home, wet, cold, and very hurt? (Set Sometime in Season 2) (Burt/ Kurt Father & Son relationship with some Klaine.)


Today was not the best day. It wasn't like that at all. Kurt was hurt, he was hurt a lot. He got slammed into lockers so many times today it wasn't even funny.

He had bruises all over his arms and probably his back too. He had been called so many homophobic things that really wanted to lie and say he wasn't gay, even though he was already out of the closet.

And he got slushied more times today then Finn got in a week during the Glee club/ football debate thing last year.

Then when he thought he was home free, he went to the bathroom, one bully thought it'd be funny to get one more beating in. He gave all the punches and kicks he get endure on Kurt in 5 minutes.

Kurt never knew he could be in some much pain before. Both mentally and physically.

He was so cold, he was wet, cold, hurt, and very tired. He just wanted to go to his room, lock the doors and cry. He never wanted to leave his house again, however with tomorrow being Tuesday. That wasn't going to happen.

So he walked through the front door and he just was glad to finally be home. He didn't realize his dad was in the kitchen. And when his father saw his son in the state he was in, he was speechless.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Are you okay? What happened?" Burt asked, he was asking a million questions and Kurt's mind was everywhere so he could barley keep awake after all that he went through.

Kurt nodded, trying to keep consciousness. "Kurt, you're wet, shivering, and you have obviously been hurt. What happened today?" Burt asked and Kurt just could tell him. His heart couldn't take it and he didn't want to become an even bigger target.

"N- nothing. I- I'm f- fi…" Kurt tried to get out as he shivered, but as he tried, he passes out into Burt arms.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Stay with me!" Burt said, making sure his son just passed out. He set down carefully on a couch and ran to get him a towel to dry off.

Kurt began to wake up slightly as Burt came back and dried him off a little. "Wa- what happened?" Kurt asked. "You passed out, just for a minute. Try and stay with me." Burt said as he tried to get Kurt warm in the towel, while getting him dry.

That was when Burt realized Kurt was drenched in water. "This is sticky. Kurt, what are you drenched in?" Burt asked and Kurt breathed heavily, trying to stay awake.

"Slushy." Kurt mumbled, but Burt heard him. He was familiar with the slushy throwing at McKinley. They only did it to the Glee Club kids, but today they were saved only for Kurt.

"Oh my god! Its all over you, how many did they throw at you?" Burt asked. "3, maybe 5." Kurt managed to say.

"Oh my god!" Burt said as he touched Kurt's stomach and Kurt winced. "What the?" Burt said after he saw Kurt wince. He then lifted Kurt's shirt and it revealed a huge bruise on his stomach.

"Oh holy hell! Kurt, did they kick you in the stomach?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded. "Punch, kick." Kurt said. "And shoved… into lockers. Pushed on… floor." Kurt added and Burt was now scared.

"Its… it hurts." Kurt said, as he felt the pain all over his body from the abuse he experienced today.

"Where does it hurt buddy? "Burt asked him. "Everywhere." Kurt mumbled and that was the last thing Kurt said before passing out again.

"Oh god! Kurt, please stay with me!" Burt said, but Kurt was out cold. Burt then picked Kurt up along with his towel. He put him in the car and Burt started to drive towards the hospital. He knew that was what Kurt needed; a doctor.

The hospital was twenty minutes away, but Burt didn't care as long as they got there and Kurt was okay. Kurt woke up when they were about half way there.

"Wa- where am I? Where are we going?" Kurt said and Burt was glad he was awake. "You're in the car. I'm taking you to the hospital." Burt told him and Kurt's eyes widened.

"No! I- I d- don't wanna go! I'm f- fine." Kurt insisted, but it was unlikely that Burt wasn't going to get him to a doctor as soon as he could.

"I know you don't, but you have to. You are hurt badly and you've passed out twice already." Burt said. He knew Kurt wouldn't want to be taken to hospital, Kurt has never liked doctors, but this was a serious matter.

"Kurt?" Burt asked and then saw Kurt passed out again. "Three times." Burt said, counting the times Kurt passed out as he pulled into the hospitals parking lot.

Burt got out of the car and picked Kurt up. As he was rushing in, Kurt began to wake up. "N- no. Doctors." Kurt whispered. Burt heard him, but he kept walking. "It's okay, buddy."

"Um, my son, he's hurt badly. He's been beaten, he's in a lot of pain and he keeps passing out." Burt said and then a couple doctors rushed in with a gurney.

The doctors and Burt helped Kurt lay on it. Then Kurt began to shiver again. "Alright, buddy, follow the light for me." The doctor instructed and Kurt did, following the light with his eyes.

"Okay, he's shivering. What's his name?" The doctor asked. "His name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And he's either shivering because he's cold or the fact he's surrounded by doctors." Burt said.

"Okay, we got another iatrophobic. And what happened exactly, Mr. Hummel?" The doctor asked. "Uh, he was beaten up. Like punched, kicked shoved, and he had also been assaulted by slushies." Burt explained.

"He goes to McKinley doesn't he?" the doctor asked and Burt nodded, giving an arched eyebrow. "Yeah. Why do you think this happened?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, my best guess is hate crime." Burt said. "He's gay?" the doctor asked and Burt nodded. "Poor guy. Now just relax buddy, we're going to take care of you, okay?" The doctor told Kurt.

Kurt moaned. It still didn't change the fact how much Kurt didn't like doctors. "Okay, Kurt, can you open up for me?" the doctor asked and Kurt did. "Okay, he's dehydrated, we have to get him an IV." The doctor said, then the nurse started to prepare an IV for Kurt.

"Okay, Kurt, just relax and make a fist for me." The doctor told him, but Kurt shook his head. "Come on buddy." The doctor pleaded.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled. Burt looked at the doctor and he nodded, giving Burt the 'ok' he needed to go back to be with Kurt. "It's okay buddy, I'm here." Burt said as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Now you gotta do what the doctor says, okay?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded.

Kurt then made a fist and the doctor quickly found a vein. "Okay, give me the IV." The doctor asked the nurse and the nurse gave it to him. Kurt started breathing heavily. "It's okay Kurt, don't look okay." Burt told him and Kurt nodded, turning to Burt and closing his eyes.

The doctor inserted the IV and Kurt opened his eyes. "Good, we have to get an MRI too, see if any of his bones are broken." The doctor said. "Blaine." Kurt mumbled, but luckily Burt heard it before they rolled Kurt off to get the MRI.

The MRI took about 10 minutes and during that time, Burt called Blaine and told him everything. Blaine said he'd get over there as soon as he could.

Once Blaine got there, the doctor came out to give Burt news on Kurt. "He's okay. Nothing is broken. We just like to keep him over night for observation." The doctor said.

"Thank god." Burt said and Blaine was at relief as well. "It was just the whole damage he got from today with everything. Especially with those slushies in his eyes, we had to flush his eyes out, but he'll be fine." The doctor added.

"Okay, can I- we see him?" Burt said, then he remembered to include Blaine. He figured Blaine would like to see Kurt. And Kurt was the one who asked for Blaine after all.

"Of course." The doctor said and then both Blaine and Burt followed the doctor to Kurt's room, where he was lying on the bed, awake.

"Hey buddy." Burt said and Kurt looked over at his father and smiled. "Hi dad." Kurt said and then his smile grew brighter when he noticed Blaine. "Hi Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine said, 'hi' back.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "He will be when he transfers to Dalton." Burt said and Kurt looked at his father with wide eyes. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, this morning you were fine. Then you come home, beaten, wet, cold, shivering, drenched in slushies and in so much pain. You passes out three times before we got here, Kurt until we deal with this school and its for you there, you need to be somewhere safe." Burt explained.

"But… my friends, glee club…" Kurt tried to say, but Burt cared more about his own son's safety. "Glee club will get by without you." Burt said.

"But sectionals." Kurt said, but it wasn't going to change Burt's mind about Kurt transferring. "You realize you can go to sectionals at Dalton." Burt said.

"Yeah. You'll be warbler the minute you get to Dalton. I can guarantee solos though." Blaine said. "But I want to go to sectionals with the new directions. My friends!" Kurt begged.

"Kurt, I know you're going to miss your friends, but they'll understand. Kurt you came home today, in so much pain and so mistreated. It hurt me a lot. I think this is best until we can solve the bullying issue at McKinley." Burt said.

"I know. But I heard the classes are harder and longer and we live there." Kurt said, in a worried tone. "You don't live there. And if you don't like to be challenged too much, take no- honor courses." Blaine said. "And don't worry, I'll look after you."

"Okay." Kurt said. "Come here buddy." Burt said and pulled his son in for a hug. "I love you dad." Kurt said and Burt's eyes started to water. "I love you too Kurt." He said.

**What did you think? I thought it was cute, but also harmful…**

**Anyway, this could have been another thing that happen that caused Kurt to transfer in the first place.**

**I hope you guys liked it :) **

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


End file.
